It's All Over
by ceog4ever1
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Why did Draco really nod to the Golden Trio in the end of DH? An attempt at a theory. Slight spoilers about HBP & DH. Partial DM/HG romance.


A/N: This is my second songfic

**A/N: This is my second songfic. It's more of an interpretation of what could have happened during the sixth year at Hogwarts and the meaning behind Draco's nod at the end of **_**Deathly Hallows**_**. I hope it makes sense because it tends to switch perspectives quickly. Well, read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**It's All Over**_**. The first belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the second belongs to the band Three Days Grace.**

**It's All Over **

_**Your bottle's almost empty**_

_**You know this can't go on**_

_**Because of you my mind is always racing**_

She stared at him from across the room as he stared into his goblet. He seemed so empty, and she knew this was going to be hard for her son. The white-haired youth looked up, the sorrows of the world filling his grey eyes. She looked into his eyes, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"You know you need to do this, Draco," she said. He nodded slowly.

"I know mother. The Dark Lord needs my assistance."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Yes."

_**The needle's breaking your skin **_

_**The story's sinking in**_

_**And now your trip begins **_

_**But it's all over for**_

She watched from the edge of the circle as her Master raised his wand. He lowered it violently, and a great flash of light illuminated the clearing they had been summoned to. Draco kneeled on the ground as the Dark Lord engraved him with their symbol. He then pressed a finger to his forearm. Draco screamed out in pain.

"You now will know and recognize the call for your services," the Dark Lord said harshly. "Take your father's place in the circle for now." Draco nodded and rose, walking slowly to an empty spot in the circle next to his mother.

_**It's all over for you**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off **_

_**It's all over for you**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off **_

_**It's all over**_

She could see his pain as he boarded the train and thought over all he had to do. She hoped, for both their sakes that he succeeded in the task he was to accomplish.

_**I know what runs through your blood**_

_**You do this all in vain**_

_**Because of you my mind is always racing**_

She watched him across the Grand Hall, watched as he drank his juice, as he pretended that all was alright. She knew, though, that, if Harry was right, nothing was truly well. She knew he was fighting a curse that his family had bestowed upon him, and, for the first time in the six years she had known him, Hermione Granger felt sorry for Draco Malfoy.

_**And it gets under my skin**_

_**To see you giving in**_

_**And now your trip begins**_

_**But it's all over for**_

She looked over Harry's shoulder as he watched Draco enter the Room of Requirements that night, as Crabbe and Goyle stood guard for the young death eater. She sighed, knowing Ron and Harry would interpret it as her boredom.

"'Mione, stop. We need to know what Malfoy's been up to the last couple of months," Ron said unnecessarily.

"I understand that, Ron. It just feels…wrong."

"What if he's trying to kill Ron?" Harry asked. "I still think he poisoned that mead." Hermione simply stared out the window, too consumed in her own thoughts.

_**It's all over for you**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off **_

_**It's all over for you**_

_**For you**_

_**When you're on the edge and falling off **_

_**It's all over**_

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Her voice echoed through the bathroom as he looked up. He hurried to wipe his tears away when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing in here, Granger?" he asked harshly, his voice slightly nasally from his previous crying.

"Malf-Draco, this is the girl's bathroom," she said simply.

"But it's the middle of the night."

"That doesn't seem to bother my bladder," she said, hoping he would laugh. Instead, he stood.

"You tell anyone about this, Granger," he said, nearing her as he walked, "and I'll be sure to kill you." With that, he exited the bathroom. She stayed standing in silence, in shock at what she had stumbled upon.

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**It's all over**_

She felt the pain of her heart breaking as she saw him running across the front of Hogwarts that unfortunate night. She felt the pain of all that he had done, all that he had experienced. For the second time in a year, she felt sorry for him and wished he didn't have to take the entire burden that was bestowed upon him. As he exited the gates and raced down the stairs, and as she heard her two best friends curse him and Snape, she felt she was alone in her pain.

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**It's all over**_

He looked over his shoulder as he sped down the stairs and saw her watching him. She didn't look mad, or even scared. It was as if she had known it would end like this all along. He saw the anger on the others' faces, yet hers remained calm, almost sympathetic. He only moved when Snape tugged on his sleeve, and even then he moved hesitantly. He instinctively knew she didn't blame him, unlike everyone else who knew him. She alone understood him, ever since the night she had caught him in the bathroom, in that embarrassing predicament he had taken every precaution to avoid again. He allowed his head to drop as he ran.

_**And now you're dead inside **_

_**Still you wonder why**_

He thought back to that moment as he stood on the platform, pushing his own son onto the train. He had died long ago, and he knew she had taken part of his soul when he had. Beside him, his wife held onto his arm. He knew she was scared for their son, yet he couldn't seem to muster the emotion he knew he should be feeling. Instead, he continued to watch her as she pushed her own children onto the train alongside the best friends that had always been there.

_**When you're on the edge and falling off **_

_**It's all over for you**_

She turned instinctively to her left and saw him with his trophy wife. His white hair had receded in the past thirteen years, and she wondered why. It wasn't a family trait. She looked in front of him as a mini Malfoy boarded the Hogwarts Express. She noticed Ron look as well. He said something to Harry and Ginny, but she had blocked them out for the moment. She was also remembering the moment she shared with him in the bathroom, the only time she had ever seen him innocent.

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

He ran a hand through his thin hair as his wife expressed her concerns in hushed tones. He turned towards her momentarily, and then walked up to where his son was leaning out. He whispered quickly.

"Remember, no matter what house you get into, know that it doesn't matter to me anymore. Be kind to those who are different; you never know when they might be of a great service to you." His son nodded solemnly, only understanding half of what his father had said. Draco smiled and ruffled the boy's hair before returning to his wife's said and glancing once more at Hermione. He saw Ron and Harry discussing something as he looked at them.

_**When you're on the edge and falling off **_

_**It's all over for you**_

She had never told anyone what she had discovered that night. She never felt the need. She knew that it was immoral and uncivil to do so. She had promised herself that, if she ever felt the need to speak of that moment again, it would be with him, not with anyone else. It was their little secret, and she knew he had changed, even if he wouldn't be willing to admit it.

_**And now you're dead inside**_

_**Still you wonder why**_

_**It's all over**_

He nodded slowly, seeing the same understanding in her eyes as fourteen years ago. Silently, Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded back. Hermione hesitated momentarily before nodding as well. She was then the only one that smiled slightly. He smiled back before returning his attention back to the train about to leave the station. His son looked at him curiously, unsure of whom his father was motioning to. He leaned farther out the window to see. Before he could say anything, Draco spoke.

"Remember what I said, son. I know it makes no sense to you now, but soon it will. So always keep it in mind." His son turned to look at him once more.

"Okay, daddy. I will." The train began rumbling, and soon it was sliding out of the station. He watched his son disappear into the distance. Eventually, he turned to his wife.

"What did you tell him?" she asked. He smiled grimly.

"Something I wish I had known when I was his age," he responded. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Let's go," he said. With a final glance back to her, Draco left the station.

5


End file.
